Jumanji: Welcome to the Shadow Games
by Latina shewolf
Summary: A board game was found in an abandoned playground only to see that that it's actually a video game called Jumanji. Months later that video game landed in the hands of Jacinta and watch as her, Yugi, Seto and her crush Duke find themselves more immersed into a game that is more then they bargained for. One question though is why do they look just like there avatars?
1. Finding Jumanji

**I know this is the new story, but I saw the new Jumanji movie trailer so I want to get this done first before I see it. I had this idea earlier of it but never came around to writing it until now. I don't own anyone except Ruka, Kida, Jacinta, Azucena, Dahlia and Cataleya. Let me know what you guys think.**

* * *

Jumanji: Welcome to the Shadow Realm

* * *

It started off as another ordinary day.

Well as ordinary as it could be for a cold November day in Canada for the Egyptian siblings. The Ishtar siblings have opened up an Egyptian exhibit in Japan and were visiting Canada seeing if one of the artifacts to the new exhibit could be added to their museum.

Now the owner of the exhibit is Ishizu Ishtar the second oldest of the siblings. She is in her early 20's and already accomplished a lot opening her own museum. Unfortunately there was a situation with one of the cargos and she had to go back to the museum to check it out despite it being late at night.

Now this left the oldest sibling Odion in charge of the younger 16 siblings while Ishizu was out. Ruka, Kida and Marik.

There is one thing that needs to be kept in mind about Odion. He has dark skin with green eyes and a mainly bald head with the only hair there being the ponytail in the back of his head. He has an earring that resembles an ankh with a tattoo on the left side of his face of hieroglyphics. He was currently wearing a dark sleeved purple sweatshirt with black pants, two large belts and boots as he threw on his coat in the hotel room as he tucked in his younger sister Kida back in bed.

"Now Kida, you and Ruka will be okay right? You guys will stay put?" He said pointedly looking at his twin sisters.

If there is one thing to note is that what: Odion, Kida and Ruka had in common is that they were adopted into the Ishtar family while they were young. Now the twins looked quite similar with the exception of hair and eye colour. While Odion resembled more closely to Ishizu and Marik the twins were quite the opposite.

They both were about a head shorter than the youngest brother Marik. Now they both had fair skin although they were quite different. Kida is kind and soft spoken while Ruka is well... a tsundere. Kida has waist long hair that looks like a very pale blue white. The blue becomes evident under the light which Kida tends keep her hair half up and half down. Right now she was wearing white sweatpants with a baggy dark blue hooded sweater. She had her hair in a messy bun while she was sweating and shivering from her cold she has caught.

Ruka on the other hand has amber colour eyes and half of the time would wear a scowl on her face. Her hair is short cut colour with a dark blue shade. Her hair reaches to her chin while in the back of her head it spikes a little to the side. She has some side bangs that rest on the right side of her face. She had a dark blue hooded sweater with black jeans and blue converse regardless of the fact of the snow that was outside. She had her arms crossed scowling at the hotel window as the snow blown during the night sky.

"Don't worry big brother" Kida croaked. "We'll be okay, go check on Marik. Ruka and I can play a game here on the meantime."

Of course Kida started coughing harshly and while Odion passed her a tissue he gave Ruka a look in which she relaxed her scowl slightly and nodded to him.

"Relax Odion, I'm planning to have my revenge on Marik by testing out his new game console he bought today before he gets the chance too" Ruka told him. "If anything he is going to be grounded for sneaking off to a party and leaving you to having to be outside going to be picking him up." Ruka gritted her teeth trying to bite back some of her anger that she has on her brother Marik.

What happened was that the three were supposed to pick up winter coats but Marik and Kida slipped away to the park. While they were at the park, Marik happened to find a board game buried in the snow but hastily had shoved it into Kida's hands when a group of teenagers approached them.

Of course what made Ruka more upset was that the girls that invited Marik to the party were the same girls that pushed Kida into the cold slush, hence the cold that she is currently suffering. She could understand that yes those girls were attracted to her brother. He has dark skin, purple eyes and white-gold color hair that looked light gray during the night. Boys of course would go chase after pretty girls. But it was a jerk move on Marik's part for leaving Kida in the cold figuratively and literally. Especially considering that he left his sister alone.

He snuck out of the hotel to the house party wearing a sleeveless light purple hoodie with two gold chains on the front of his black pants and shoes. Odion realized when Marik's black jacket went missing was then that he realized his brother had disappeared suddenly.

"Alright, well try to get some rest" Odion tells the twins. "Make sure Kida has plenty of fluids to drink and she rests. Don't stay up too late." Odion before he left turns to Ruka as Kida snuggled under the blankets that Odion wrapped around her.

"Don't be too angry at Marik, I know he could have done better but you know how he is in wanting to see the outside world. Don't hold that anger against him," Odion told Ruka.

"Considering the last I told him that he is being a terrible brother and that I hate him since he left Kida on the side I think I am justified to be angry at him." She scowled but deflated slightly at Odion's expression. "I'll think about it Odion," Ruka told him.

Odion's expression softened slightly at Ruka's words. "Thank you. Please think about it. Just don't go overboard on room service" he joked leaving Ruka to snort at the joke. "But please be responsible, I don't like the idea of Kida being alone in the hotel room. Just ask room service to bring you cold medicine for her. I gave her the last one earlier, so ask room service to bring you some more." Odion told Ruka.

"Don't worry Odion, please be safe" Ruka told him.

"Be safe big brother" Kida said softly under her blankets waving at him.

Odion left, so Ruka turned on the TV and handed the control to Kida to find something to watch. Of course it was 10:45 P.M when Ruka found herself dozing slightly snuggled to her sister only to suddenly startle awake hearing what sounded like the sound of tribal drums.

She found Kida out of her pile of blankets looking over the board game that Marik found earlier at the park.

The board game was a hand carved box that in the middle was the words Jumanji with what looked like a spear that is piercing the words in the middle. In the background of the box it looked like a landscape of the jungle. Now earlier it showed a board game with 4 animal pieces for the players to use and what looked like an eerie black orb in the middle of the game which indicated there was where the pieces would finish. On the side of the board game it had instructions written there with some eerie words to it.

_Jumanji,_ _a game for those who seek to find a way to leave their world behind. Adventurers beware. Do not begin unless you intend to finish. The consequences of the game vanish only when a player has reached Jumanji and called out its name_

However, when Ruka saw the open board game it no longer had the same design as the board game. It was just an empty box with the warning on the side. But instead there was what looked like a video game cartridge.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" Ruka decided to ignore the discovery of the weird board game only to see her sister slightly shaken. "Nightmare?" she asks her sister softly.

"Sorry" Kida looked down ashamed at how the same nightmare that haunted her for many years left her feeling vulnerable like a little girl.

Ruka has seen how Kida tends to linger on the nightmare unless she is thoroughly distracted. Now her brother Marik has ordered a game console sent to the hotel room as an early birthday present. Considering the ordeal that happened to her brother on his 8th birthday she thought it was completely justified of him to get one for him. Although what happened was that the games he had in mind was out of stock and the shipment isn't coming in 2 days. But Ruka saw that the Jumanji video game cartridge would work for the game console Marik brought.

So that is what Ruka decided. As she opened the box and swiftly attached the game console to the TV Kida asked her older twin sister "are you sure we should play the game?"

Ruka shrugged, "well, despite the fact what the box said it is rather interesting to see how game is. Plus you know how big brother and big sister is about those board games although remember they dealt with lots of things in the tombs so I can't blame them for being suspicious. Let's try the game and if it gets weird we can just unplug it."

Kida seemed consoled by the thought. "Alrighty, let's give it a chance. Maybe Odion and Ishizu were just being paranoid."

The twins held onto the controls as they looked at the 6 character choices. Now what happened later remained a mystery. There were rumors of there being some screams but the hotel fire alarms went off at that moment and everyone was exiting the rooms so no one took notice of what happened in the room. However the man who pulled the fire alarm took a keycard that he took from Marik Ishtar and entered the room. He saw what seemed to be messy bed and the tv off with the game console running. He quickly unplugged the game console and took the console as well as the game that was inside. He ransacked the hotel room and took some of the gold jewellery in there before leaving.

Eventually the police was left confused at how no one could understand how the twins disappeared. The kidnapping case of the Ishtar twins eventually became a cold case. Marik Ishtar never forgave himself when no leads were given. Eventually the man brought his stolen merchandise over to Japan. Eventually they began closing in on the man and as a last ditch attempt he dropped the game console at a crowded yard sale.

A Hispanic preteen was walking home with her friend when she saw a yard sale past one of the homes. She has olive tone skin with dark green eyes and black shoulder length hair that is pulled into pigtails. She asked the man she saw placing a game console seeing the man place the game console thought he was selling it and she ended up buying it from him for $10 American dollars. She brought it home to her mother and showed her teenage cousin in hopes that they could play on it with some of the classic games her mother still had. If not they could see if it could be salvaged to fix.

Her cousin was surprised when she saw how good the condition the game was and told her cousin that it was good to work although she removed the game to see if the console still worked. Her cousin told her they could play that Jumanji game after she plays it to make sure it isn't something not suited for her age.

It ended up being put off until one day the Jumanji video game was played.

* * *

8 months after the Disappearance of the Ishtar twins.

* * *

16 year old Yugi Muto was wearing the Domino High School uniform with closed buckled collar. He has what many would call extravagant hair considering his hair has many hairs. Like long blond hair crooked as his fringe. The rest his features include a set of 5 large spikes and 2 smaller spikes with colour black with a magenta sheen at the edge.

He was sitting in the couch with a preteen Hispanic girl. Her name is Azucena and right now she was facing her cousin's friend in a quick game of battling. Both of them had their focus on the TV as they held onto the controls of the game console. Although right now Azucena was wrapped in a blanket burrito and an oversized hoody.

"Parry, parry, parry, evade, blam." Yugi muttered focused on the screen as his character punches his opponents.

"Oh no, uppercut" the preteen mutters coughing.

"Not yet Azucena" Yugi teases as her character tries to grab onto his character.

Meanwhile sitting at the edge of the couch was Jacinta DeRosa. She is 16 years old and cousin of Azucena DeRosa. She moved into the school 8 months ago and has befriended Yugi. She just a about the same size as Yugi. She has olive tone skin just like her cousin and raven black curly hair that reaches to her shoulders. She is wearing a red ribbon as a headband with it tied to the top of her head making a nice bow. She tends to keep her bangs out of her hair. Although she tries to straighten her hair leaving it into pig tails.

She is rather self-conscious of herself considering how she has scarring on her face. She has scar over her left eyebrow and another on the right side of her face below her eye. She was wearing a golden flower necklace on her neck tucked under her pink jacket uniform. Although currently she was bobbing her head as she wore her orange headphones listening to the music from her MP3 player while watching her friend and cousin play on the TV.

Meanwhile Jacinta's mother Dahlia and Azucena's mother Cataleya were both at the kitchen table watching the children while discussing what they saw in the newspaper.

"Have you thought of whether you are going to take a job at the new museum?" Dahlia asked her younger sister. She had olive tone skin with black hair that was braided back into a bun. She has brown eyes that were framed with thin rimmed glasses. She had a white blouse on along with black dress pants and dress shoes. She worked at a secretary for Kaiba Corp and was very serious on her job.

Cataleya frowned "I don't know, I hear that the owner is harassed along with her brothers because of the rumor that they gave up on finding their younger siblings that was taken. I mean they found the guy but he said that the room was empty when he robbed the hotel room. They can't find any evidence where the twins went. I don't know if I can get a job there if some people are being terrible in harassing the workers at the museum."

Cataleya looked like her sister although her hair was a touch wavy. Although she was wearing causal clothes with jeans and a fitted shirt considering she is going to be bringing her daughter to the doctors today.

I

Dahlia gave her sister a hug and told her "you don't have to decide anything now. Just take care of Azucena and see for later." Then she turned to the teenagers and saw the time. She snuck behind her daughter and poked her daughter Jacinta at her rib cage causing her to shriek.

"Hiieeeee!" Jacinta shrieked scaring Yugi to dropping the control.

"Headslam" Azucena shouts excitedly having been seeing her aunt sneak up on her cousin giving her the chance to beat Yugi. "You're dead," she chirps as the game declared her a winner.

"Mom!" Jacinta groaned in embarrassment while Yugi laughed at the scene.

"Now, now you guys are going to be late." Dahlia points out to the clock.

* * *

Yugi POV

* * *

I frowned as we waited in class for the teacher to finish talking to the principle. Jacinta has been sad since she found out that Duke was apparently going to take one of the girls in the senior class on a date. Kaoruko Himekoji. I can see that she is pretty but it is pretty obvious that she is after his money. Téa has been consoling Jacinta with the promise of milkshakes while Ryou has told Jacinta about this new tea shop he found.

Joey and Tristan haven't noticed Jacinta's sad mood. Personally I think it's good so they didn't publically confront Duke. Jacinta would be very embarrassed if it became public knowledge of her crush on Duke.

However, Seto Kaiba on the other hand has been a childhood friend of Jacinta and could read her like a book. I just hope he doesn't try to buy out Duke's company in retribution. Knowing Kaiba, he would do that just because Jacinta was in tears. Jacinta he considers as family just as much as Mokuba despite not being related by blood.

"Group 7 would be Yugi Moto," the teacher announced having my attention snap back to her. "Seto Kaiba."

"Oh dear" I heard Ryou mutter.

I could feel Kaiba's glare alternating between me and the teacher.

"Duke Devlin" the teacher added ignoring the girls sighing in disappointment while I sweatdrop at Kaiba setting his glare at him.

I look at the teacher mentally pleading "please add in someone who will make sure we actually do the project."

"Jacinta DeRosa" the teacher said as I sigh in relief. Although I saw Jacinta try to slide down her seat and trying to hide behind me as Duke's fangirls glared at her.

Téa leaned over to me muttering "at least you have one friend in the group that cares about passing."

"Wouldn't Kaiba care about whether he passes? He is top of the class." I point out.

"Jacinta has been sad all morning. I won't be surprised if Kaiba began reading about unsolved murders instead of focusing on the project. At least Kaiba would focus on the project if he knew he was costing his sister in all but blood her grades" Téa tells me.

"Last group is Téa Gardener, Ryou Bakura, Tristan Taylor and Joey Wheeler. You guys have your topics on the board written beside the group number. You have the rest of the class to discuss it. You may not switch at all, if you don't get along with the group members, tough." The teacher tells the class and when the girls began to protest, "I want everyone to pay attention on the project, unless one of you is a better duelist then Jacinta DeRosa which I doubt."

"Yugi shoot me" Jacinta whimpers as she slumped further under her desk as glares turned to her.

"I can't understand how people be such idiots treating someone who is so sweet so rude just because she is friends with many people!" Téa snarls at some of Duke fangirls.

Poor Jacinta, none of the girls besides Téa and Miho (old classmate) liked her. It came to light that Kaiba makes unexpected visits to her place. Jacinta was Ryou's first friend especially when she introduced him to this café where they have great tea (according to them.) Although many girls interpret it as Jacinta "leading" him on since many was under the assumption she is dating Kaiba. Also while Duke is my friend from earlier Jacinta was asked to tutor him and while she does have a crush on him I am convinced the girls in class will eat her alive if they find out about her crush.

It makes me feel bad that I use her as a shield to protect me from my fangirls. Thank god at least Rebecca Hawkins calmed down. Well kind of.

Rebecca was excited in introducing me to her penpals. From what I understood she wanted to set me up on a date with Athena. Well at least that is she called her. I wish I knew what she said to Rebecca because one day Rebecca was the biggest fangirl of mine the next she is the fan of shipping me with Athena. A very big fan. I mean Rebecca was insistent that she was going to be the one of the bridemaids the very least.

Sadly 8 months ago Athena and her sibling Azure stopped replying. Although she heard recently that apparently Athena and Azure's brother wrote to Rebecca saying how it is his fault that his sisters can't write to her now.

"How can she be better then Dukey?" I winced as one of the fangirls screeched that.

I look behind me only to see Jacinta giving up only to throw her jacket over her head and put her head on her desk in attempt to take a nap.

* * *

Jacinta's POV

* * *

Lunch has come around and I went to the girl's bathroom to wash my face with cold water. I looked at myself and saw how I looked like I haven't been sleeping for a while. I mean mom was worried when she saw me this morning.

I have this health problem. When the inflammation in my body increases, fluid begins to build in my heart. When Seto found out that I have this problem after seeing each other again after 8 years he was angry at the man I once called father. The doctors are convinced that maybe it could have been in that accident I was in that caused me trauma and which is why this happens.

It bugs me that I have this crush on Duke Devlin. He is handsome guy that of course many girls would chase after him.

Especially Kaoruko Himekoji.

That man I use to call dad, well became the monster in my nightmares and well one day he lost his temper and I was in the receiving end and well that is why I have a scar above my eye and on my cheek.

There was one thing that he was right about.

Handsome guys like Duke would never give a second thought to broken girls like me.

I wish I was confident like Téa, my mom and aunt Cataleya or even Athena to stand up to those who bully me. But it's very hard to when my father's words echo in the back of my brain.

Man, even thinking this makes me feel sick to my stomach. Snap out of it Jacinta. Happy thoughts… Well Seto is in the same group as me and Yugi too.

I hope everything will be okay when we go get this project done for tomorrow.

* * *

After School – Jacinta's POV still

* * *

We were all at my home. By we, I mean Yugi, Seto, Duke and I.

After lunch the teacher saw how I looked and was all too aware of my health problems and ended up calling my mom to come pick me up to take me to the doctor's. Although I think the reason for that is because they are all very terrified of my mom after the gym teacher made me run laps despite the fact I had a doctor's note thinking I was faking it.

Well an ambulance had to be called after I suddenly collapsed but that is a story for another time.

The principle has a very healthy respect for my mom after she scared all the teachers straight.

This is why Seto made mom the head secretary in Kaiba Corp. Not to mention the last attempt of a takeover in the company resulted someone being clubbed with a broomstick.

Security in Kaiba Corp had that broom mounted on the wall with the words engraved in the sign saying best security.

I spent the rest of my afternoon having blood drawn as well as an echocardiogram and ECG. My iron count was low so sadly I had a blood transfusion which didn't make my day. Although Seto got in contact with my mom saying that the company needs her to go back to pull up some files that only she has access too.

I was still wearing my school uniform although my hair was loose and curly framing my face since my mom needed a hair tie so I gave mom both of mine. At least no one in school is around to see my curly hair.

Mom got me to the doctors and they just told me that actually they found some fluid in my heart so they told me I need to take care.

At least I don't need the hospital so I am glad at least. Yay!

Mom dropped me home and I was surprised that Yugi, Seto, Mokuba and Duke showed up at my door.

Well we ended up finishing up on our project mostly although right now I feel brain dead. Although I think it's because I'm hungry.

"Alright so I'm going to pick up some groceries, are you guys staying for dinner?" mom asked the guys.

"Yes-" Seto responds.

"Sure-" Yugi nods.

"Alright" Duke shrugs, and it took lots of effort not to double take back at him.

Mom was surprised too, although she hid it better asking the next question "what's the topic on?"

Seto replied sounding almost cheerful. "Unsolved murders" he responded while Mokuba sniggered and Yugi coughed uncomfortably. I winced; of course Seto would realize I have a crush on Duke.

This is why I have Seto listed as dad on my phone.

Don't tell him I said that.

I leaned over to Yugi and whispered "is there any chance a certain someone followed Duke home."

"With the chaos that Joey and Tristan did as a distraction, I doubt it" Yugi shrugged making me giggle imagining a chibi Joey and chibi Tristan causing trouble while chibi Seto shoves chibi Duke into the limo so none of the girls would find out where I live. Meanwhile chibi Yugi would give a mushroom sigh before joining Seto.

"I'll be back guys. I'm going to get Mokuba with me, I think he is going to need fresh air after finishing his homework."

Oh yes, Mokuba came with the guys as well and well finished his homework and was utterly bored. Although it was odd how he kept asking me where was the snacks. He looked so cheerful when I told him it was in the same cupboard that it was in last time he was here.

Duke looked rather upset though when I said that. I wonder why, he was on the phone with his girlfriend but had this look when he heard me tell Mokuba about him being here before.

Although, Mokuba was nearly threw himself to sit beside me asking me to help him with his homework. What is good at least he placed himself between Duke and I.

"Dahlia what is your opinion on this?" Yugi asked as he points to one section of the assignment.

Mom pauses and read what Yugi wrote. "That is a good point what you wrote. What I think is that you should be thinking about: who you are... in this moment in time, and who you want to be. You get one life. You decide how you're gonna spend it."


	2. Choose Your Character

**I couldn't wait and just posted this. Sorry if there are any mistakes. Although I hope you guys catch the Shadow Games element here.**

**I'm trying to add a twist to the story so it won't be word from word from the movie Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle. I'm trying to add my own spin since the characters won't be exactly like they were in the movie so reactions would be a bit different.**

**I only own Jacinta. I don't own any of the characters or Duel Monsters listed.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Choose your Character

* * *

Duke POV

* * *

"You won't believe it but Azucena found it at a yard sale for $10" Jacinta told Yugi excitedly as she waved her hands around showing her enthusiasm while her curly hair flung into different directions.

"Dukey" I heard a whine from the phone from my girlfriend Kaoruko Himekoji.

"You know what babe, I'll call you later" I tell her only to get a whine from her.

"But Dukey you promised to take me to that nice restaurant!" She whines. Well I did tell her I would take her out. But she was the one who insisted at the restaurant.

"Gotta go-" I interrupt her before hanging up.

"Everything okay" a voice asked me timidly.

"It's fine" I grumbled only to realize that it was Jacinta asking me. Damn. I saw the look of hurt in her eyes. Although Yugi interrupted calling for Jacinta's attention before I could say anything.

"Hey Jacinta when did you get a new game?" Yugi asked her showing her an old school game cartridge.

Of course she would get excited over an old school video game. She does have that thing of playing what she calls the classics.

"Oh, remember when I told you about Azucena buying this old school game console. She thought she might have been too good to be true but actually she got very lucky since the console was in mint condition. Although mom and auntie said that she wasn't allowed to play on the game it came with until I play it first. Actually have you heard of the game maybe Jumanji? " She asked Yugi.

"Can't say I have, Kaiba?" Yugi asked only to regret it when Jacinta began shaking her head furiously. Seriously how fluffy is her hair? Kaoruko uses lots of hair spray to maintain that wavy look but if the wind is blowing it's really stiff.

"No" Kaiba grumbles looking ready to kill someone even though he kept typing on his laptop.

"Why don't we take a break and check out this game?" Yugi proposes.

"Really? We are going to take a break using some type of old-school Nintendo or something? " I scoff turning to Kaiba to back me up only to see him glare at me. If there was one thing I noticed is that Jacinta doesn't really have any of the latest games. Only board games or old school stuff.

"Well I like playing these games." Jacinta muttered flushing red. Of course Yugi would give me a disappointed look. But thankfully Yugi plugged in the video game cartridge.

I slumped back on the couch wondering if I should have gone with my new girlfriend. She was rather attractive to look at.

I mean its obvious she is giving me the time of day because of the money I have from selling my game but I'm a lucky guy to have a gorgeous woman in my arms. Right?

* * *

Jacinta's POV

* * *

The game opened up with a gong sound before words began appearing on the screen. "A game for those who seek to find... a way to leave their world behind." I turned to Seto jokingly saying "well that's catchy." He only let out a snort but continued typing.

"Looks like it's one of those adventure games Jace" Yugi points out as the main menu showed me.

I threw my hand on Yugi's control before he continued to the next screen. "Yugi, am I crazy or does those animals look like Duel Monsters."

"Definitely Duel Monsters, there is Lion Alligator, Botanical Lion, Super-War Lion, Elephant Statue of Disaster, Orgoth the Relentless" Yugi starts listing as the both of us lean closer to the TV.

"Why wouldn't-" Seto said suddenly hovering over me scaring me.

"EEeeeeppp!" I shriek out of fright clutching onto Duke's arm only to realize it and go back to my spot beside Yugi trying to not pay any attention to Duke's expression. Thank goodness I am short.

"-there be no information on a Duel Monter's video game" Seto continued ignoring my shrieking of fright." Then again, he had years of practice. Mokuba still loves to scare me out of my wits.

"Well Kaiba," Yugi said "the only way to find out is for us to play the game." He clicked the button to move past the main menu to show us the characters.

I was surprised it showed us 6 characters. The top two were darkened though.

"Which one I should pick Yugi?" I ask him.

Of course Seto didn't let Yugi reply as he took another controller and went to his seat.

"You're playing Seto?" I asked hopefully.

"If this game is decent at all, it can open another stream of revenue" Seto tells me. I just beam at him. I mean if he didn't want to play he could have watched. I just know not to say it out loud in front of Yugi. He does have an image he liked to keep.

I look through the characters and thought I should try one of the characters that is darkened. I grinned as I saw the name of the character, "Kisara "Blue-Eyes" Tozuku" I read out loud "oh, pilot and rascal."

Duke snorts "sounds like your dream girlfriend Kaiba." I bit my cheek to stop laughing at Seto's expression. It's no secret that his favorite card is Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

The game made a beeping sound when I tried to select it. "That's a shame, it won't let me chose it." I grumble.

"Looks like the highlighted characters' are already chosen. Maybe a default setting like it adds to your party later in the game" Yugi suggests. "Look, there is another character that has a Duel Monster name in it. Amisi Hyozanryu, killer of men?" He reads out looking confused.

"Mine" I chirp out going to it. "Like I said before, I wouldn't turn down a character with my favorite Duel Monster. Although too bad the last female character is also taken. Mesi "Athena" Tozuku, fighter and mechanic sounds awesome." I turn to Yugi "why don't you choose your character?"

"Dr. Atem Sennen, archeologist and explorer" Yugi read.

"At least that is more informative then mine," I sweatdrop. "Wait does this mean my character is the enemy?"

"Well, we won't know if we try Jace" Yugi tells me smiling as he chooses his character.

"Seto?" I ask him only to see him go back to his laptop typing. "Uh, Seto?" I ask again confused.

He made a gesture pointing to the tv.

"Seth "Slim" Sennen" I read. "Not to mention a zoology expert which is awesome, this means your character would know of the Duel Monsters in the game." I chime. "Well there is one character left," I said hesitantly looking at Yugi for help.

Bless his soul, he knows I'm still very shy around Duke and gave me a hand.

"Come on Duke, it'll be fun," Yugi tells him.

Seto scoffed at Yugi's words. "He's just scared an old game would be too much to handle" he taunts.

Duke glared at Kaiba "you know what Kaiba, maybe I'm going to beat you in this game. Maybe you're the one who is going to be destroyed in this game." Of course he picks up the control and choses the remaining character. "I'll be Professor R. Otogi the Dragon genius."

The game chimed confirming the last character chosen and you heard Duel Monster animals make some animal noices. Then there was the sound of a British man saying "Welcome to Jumanji!"

Now I pressed the start button and suddenly the sounds of tribal drum began beating loudly and rhythmically as if someone was beating it at our side. We all jumped to our feet in alarm.

"TURN OFF THE SURROUND SOUND SYSTEM!" Duke yells.

"I DON'T HAVE ONE!" I yelled over the sound of the monkeys shrieking and the elephant giving a trumpet sound.

"What's happening!" Seto yells in demand.

I heard a vicious crackling sound of electricity and saw sparks flying from the console. "The game is shorting out!" I yell running to unplug it, only to be pulled back by Duke while Yugi unplugged it.

Yugi yanked the plug but to our surprise you could still hear the electricity crackling and suddenly the tv gave a flashing green glow of light startling all of us making us jump back.

I saw the game console begin to violently rattle but before I could warn Yugi to step back I saw his hands.

"Yugi! Your hands!" I yell as I saw his hands look as if it was becoming distorted, almost pixilated. If was as if he was made of sand and the wind started to blow him away.

"What's going on?" Seto demanded and I didn't know if he was just as bewildered as I was or terrified at what is happening.

"What's happening to you?" Duke yells in demand.

Yugi looked horrified as his arms was disintegrating into nothingness. "I don't know! I-" and he yelled as to my horror he disappeared like a cloud of sand and getting into the game console.

"Yugi!" we all shouted.

"Oh my god!" Duke yelled "we got to get out of here!" But when he tried to reach for my hand he passed it.

"Jacinta?" Seto turns to me.

"Oh-oh-oh..." I whimpered as I saw my hands beginning to disintegrate like Yugi.

I felt like something yanked me as I saw my body looked like it was being blown away like sand and all I saw was a flashing green light as I heard Duke and Seto yell for me.

* * *

Yugi's POV

* * *

It was at first nothing more than a bright green light flashing and suddenly I heard what seemed like a lion growling from behind me.

Branches of jungle leaves blocked my vision as I began to run forward trying to push the branches away trying to clear my path.

"Whoa!" I let a startled yell as I saw the floor ended and the bottom of my vision showed me the bird's eye view of a jungle.

It was like I was in slow motion as I fell on my feet kind of crouched.

I tried to catch my breath as I looked around me. Birds were chirping and well lots of animal noises I heard.

"Guys?" I called out to see if I find anyone else. But I froze at the sound of my voice.

"Why do I sound like this?" I ask myself, my voice had a deeper, stronger and well more confident tone then how I usually sound. I covered my hand on my mouth only to realize my skin had a dark tone skin like Jacinta well maybe slightly darker.

I saw a pond nearby and stumbled back when I saw my reflection.

My blond bangs are spiked up with the rest of my hair instead of framing my face. I seemed to have developed a more muscled tone; while I look lean I looked like I would be able to take anyone on a fight now. My eyes though there were a startling crimson red.

I was wearing a khaki linen short sleeve shirt with black punctured driving gloves on my hands. I had on olive green color cargo pants with front pockets with brown working boots with a lighter / yellowy brown triangle on the side and one of the two boots has a metal piece on the laces. Plus a big brown belt that had a knife attatched to it.

"What happened to us?" I ask myself only to see trees moving and a female and males yell as they were all thrown to the ground.

"Guys!" I ran to them only to see that I'm not the only one who looks different.


End file.
